The Voice of Ishira (Episode)
Previous Episode: Walder's Plan Next Episode: Adwick Palace Overview The adventurers continue south to Sanlow where they stop at The Sly Harpy. When the rest of the group starts asking the bartender about a place they can stay for the night, Hector gets upset and says he will go to Petorris alone. Hector says he is not willing to wait around any longer while Ayn Rand is alive. Kaalin tells Hector she does not want him to go alone, so she goes with him. Kaalin tells the rest of the group to meet her on the north side of Petorris just inside the gates the following night. Hector and Kaalin arrive at the north gates of Petorris early the next morning. Hector bribes one of the guards with 20 gold to let them pass. Hector tries to separate himself from Kaalin, but she has a deep conversation with him telling him that he is a friend and cares about him. Hector says he has to go talk to more of his contacts in Petorris to figure out how to get to Ayn Rand. Kaalin lets Hector go on his own, but follows closely behind to see where he goes. Hector doesn't make it very far into the city's slums before he is captured by four men, knocked unconscious, and dragged through the city to the jail. Kaalin follows carefully behind and watches as the four men hand Hector to guards at the jail and receive a few coins in exchange. The rest of the group arrives later in the afternoon and decide to kill some time by shopping and exploring the city. When the rest of the group meets up with Kaalin, she hurriedly explains to them what happened to Hector. In an attempt to figure out more about where Hector was taken, the group goes to The Cat and the Fiddle, where they question the owner, Ruby. Ruby is unable to provide any information that is very helpful, but a male half-elf sitting nearby overhears the group and walks over to tell them he can help get them in. The group is unsure if they can trust the mysterious man, but in the end they decide they don't have much choice and follow him to the jail. Using magic, the half-elf, Norak, tricks the guards at the front of the jail, and the group sneak in through the front doors and lock them behind them. While sneaking around the inside of the jail, the group quickly dispatches multiple guards, and captures one to ask where Hector is being held. While speaking with the guard, he reveals that Hector is a well known assassin in the city of Petorris. Once the group finds Hector and breaks him out, they start to escape, but many guards come. A female voice calls out to the group from outside the jail and tells them to come to the wall where she is standing. The entire group is briefly trapped in the jail, but the female causes an explosion and breaks much of the wall of the outside of the jail, giving the group a way out. The female introduces herself as Mud, and says she was there to help get Hector out as well. Mud tells the group that the leader of her organization, Maya Oatmaw, wants to meet them. Mud leads the group deep under the city through the sewers, and brings them to the main chambers of the underground organization known as 'The Voice of Ishira'. Maya Oatmaw introduces herself and explains what her organization is and does. Maya reveals that her organization is protecting the next heir to the throne, Borek, but she does not know where Borek's younger brother, Oliver, is. The group spends the rest of the night trying to figure out a plan for how to get to Ayn Rand to remove her from power. Events * The group gets to Sanlow. Hector is impatient, and not willing to wait to get to Petorris. He leaves, and Kaalin comes with him. * Early the next morning, after arriving in Petorris, Hector is captured by The Hund Crime Syndicate spies and jailed by the city's guard. * Kaalin meets up with the rest of the group and they try to figure out how to break Hector out. Norak introduces himself, and offers to help. * The group gets into the jail and begin to help Hector get out, but many guards start pouring in and blocking the exit from the jail. * Mud comes to the rescue and causes an explosion to break apart much of the jail's south wall, which the group escapes out of. * Mud brings the group to the headquarters of 'The Voice of Ishira' where they meet Maya Oatmaw, and she tells the group her goal is to kill Ayn Rand. New Characters Introduced * Mud (Player Character) * Norak (Player Character) * Maya Oatmaw (Token NPC) Memorable Quotes * Trivia * Each member of the group gains 1350 experience. Category:Episode